dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Swords (weapon type)
Swords are recurring type of weapon, appearing in every installment of the Dragon Quest franchise. This weapon is favored by heroes, warriors, gladiators, armamentalists, etc., and is favored by many enemies such as the legendary Estark. Since swords are often associated with legendary heroes, there are many notable swords in the series such as Erdrick's sword, Zenithian sword, Falcon blade, and the Hypernova sword. Appearances Dragon Quest The hero can equip some swords found in Alefgard; the strongest weapon is the ancestral blade. List of Swords: * Copper sword * Steel broadsword * Fire blade * Erdrick's sword Dragon Quest II Both the Prince of Midenhall and the Prince of Cannock can equip swords, though the former has a larger selection to choose from. List of Swords: * Copper sword * Chain sickle * Steel broadsword * Erdrick's sword * Dragonsbane * Falcon blade * Aurora blade * Thunderbolt blade * Sword of ruin Dragon Quest III The hero, soldiers, and merchants can use various swords. Clerics and Sages can use some swords as well, but not as many as other classes. List of Swords: * Copper sword * Chain sickle * Steel broadsword * Seduce sword * Falcon blade * Gaia sword * Orochi sword * Zombiesbane * Dragonsbane * Thunder sword * Snow sword * Thor sword * Bastard sword * Devil sword * Double-edged sword * King's sword Dragon Quest IV The the hero, Ragnar, Torneko, Kiryl, Meena, and Psaro can use various swords. However Kiryl and Meena are much more restricted. List of Swords: * Copper sword * Steel broadsword * Cautery sword * Dream blade * Falcon blade * Dragonsbane * Double-edged sword * Miracle sword * Zenithian sword * Massacre sword * Liquid metal sword * Pandemonic sword Dragon Quest V The the hero, his son, Debora, Sancho, Tuppence, and numerous monster companions such as Slime Knights can use various swords. Compared to previous games though, the selection is spread out, and some blades can only be used by certain monster companions. List of Swords: * Copper sword * Saw blade * Steel broadsword * Pankraz's sword * Serpent sword * Cautery sword * Dream blade * Falcon blade * Siren sword * Zombiesbane * Faerie foil * Massacre sword * Double-edged sword * Miracle sword * Blizzard blade * Zenithian sword * Hell sabre * Metal king sword Dragon Quest VI The Hero, Carver, Amos, Terry, and various monsters can use swords. List of Swords: * Copper sword * Steel broadsword * Cautery sword * Saw Blade * Platinum sword * Rusty sword * Dream blade * Falcon blade * Siren sword * Zombiesbane * Fire blade * Massacre sword * Dragonsbane * Sunderbolt blade * Miracle sword * Blizzard blade * Sword of Ramias * Metal king sword Dragon Quest VII The Hero, Kiefer, and Aira can use various swords. Melvin can use swords as well, but is more restricted. List of Swords: * Copper sword * Steel broadsword * Cautery sword * Hacksaw * Bounce sword * Pixy sword * Platinum sword * Tempt sword * Falcon blade * Seduce sword * Zombiesbane * Dragonsbane * Flame sword * Deja sword * Massacre sword * Thunder sword * Godeus sword * Miracle sword * Snow sword * Bastard sword * Devil sword * Double-edged sword * King's sword * Aquagon * Metal king sword * Oceano sword Dragon Quest VIII Both the hero and Angelo can wield swords. While there is some overlap, there are some slight differences in their skill sets, and some swords are restricted to either the Hero or Angelo. The Hero (and later Jessica and Red) mostly use broadswords and longswords, while Angelo uses rapiers. Once Jessica raises her knife skill to 30 points, she can start equipping swords as well. Red is able to do the same once she invests 59 skill points into her Knife skill. List of Swords: * Soldier's sword * Copper sword * Rapier * Steel broadsword * Templar's sword * Falcon blade * Platinum sword * Rusty old sword * Zombiesbane * Holy silver rapier * Über falcon blade * Bastard sword * Fallen angel rapier * Zombie slayer * Dragonsbane * Über double-edge * Double-edged sword * Mercury's rapier * Miracle sword * Dragon slayer * Blizzard blade * Über miracle sword * Hell sabre * Dragovian sword * Shamshir of light * Liquid metal sword * Dragovian king sword Dragon Quest IX Swords can be used by the warrior, thief, minstrel, gladiator, and armamentalist vocations. However, once a character fully masters the Sword skill, they can freely use swords with any vocation. All swords will deal 10% more damage to monsters in the Dragon family. This damage does not stack with the Dragon Slash skill * List of sword alchemy recipes in Dragon Quest IX * Copper sword * Falcon blade * Soldier's sword * Rapier * Über falcon blade * Iron broadsword * Rusty sword * Cautery sword * Steel broadsword * Platinum sword * Bandit blade * Gigasteel broadsword * Warrior's sword * Valkyrie sword * Fizzle foil * Aurora blade * Dragonsbane * Miracle sword * Fire blade * Dragon slayer * Über miracle sword * Inferno blade * Metal slime sword * Liquid metal sword * Metal king sword * Stardust sword * Nebula sword * Erdrick's sword * Supernova sword * Hypernova sword Dragon Quest XI * Cypress stick * Cobblestone sword * Soldier's sword * Copper sword * Bronze sword * Syvlando's sword * Iron broadsword * Rapier * Bandit blade * Silver rapier * Steel broadsword * Cautery sword * Falcon blade * Zombiesbane * Platinum sword * Bastard sword * Heliodorian sword * Zombie slayer * Aurora blade * Dragonsbane * Fizzle foil * Miracle sword * Metal slime sword * Fire blade * Liquid metal sword * Dragon slayer * Inferno blade * Thunderstorm sword * Sword of kings * Thousand-fold katana * Uber falcon blade * Uber miracle sword * Shamshir of light * Metal king sword * Sword of judgment * Drustan's sword * Hell sabre * Stardust sword * Nebula sword * Supernova sword * Hypernova sword * Sword of Light * Super Sword of Light * Supreme Sword of Light Dragon Quest Swords Category:Weapon families